Miss Eureka
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: Eureka has a new female resident. Or does it? -yaoi slash-


**I hope you all enjoy my first Eureka fanfic!  
>I haven't posted anything on here in FOREVER!<br>So this is my apology to my fans~**

**...Even if most of my fans like Kingdom Hearts and don't even know what Eureka is.**

**Oh and this is YAOI.  
>Not fluff...well, at first it might be, but I can't write just fluff.<br>So here we get some yaoi smexiness that was semi-inspired by my favorite Eureka fanfic author, Djap!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"Honestly, of all the days he decided to take the day off something is his lab has to go haywire..." Nathan muttered as he drove down the street. He stopped at a red light and took a deep breath. Unfortunately it did nothing to cool his irritation at having to go get his assistant personally.<p>

"Carter and I will contain the problem." Allison had assured him and added with a smile, "Besides, if we send Carter, Fargo might think he's under arrest."

The light changed and Stark grit his teeth as he drove on through, "He's going to be worse than arrested if he can't fix the thermostat..."  
>'<em>Why did we even put that under his responsibility?<em>' He wondered, seriously questioning his sanity for trusting the accident prone employee with the complicated machinery of Global Dynamics' heating and cooling system.

He pulled into the driveway and got out of his car, looking around and trying to tell if Fargo was even home.  
>He wasn't answering his cell, which in itself was strange, but not extremely alarming. Stark peeked into the garage which housed a car, so it would seem that his assistant was indeed home.<p>

Nathan went up and tried the doorbell, once, twice, but no reply.  
>He tried knocking, only to recieve the same results.<br>Fed up with waiting, '_Probably out cold napping_...' Stark thought as he resorted to a very unclassy key, his library card.  
>After a moments struggle with the door it sprang open allowing Stark into the small dwelling.<p>

A table next to the couch held a charging phone, the screen lit up proclaiming that Fargo had missed seven calls.  
>"Well, that answers why he hasn't been picking up." Nathan muttered to himself as he looked around for any signs that Douglas was in the house.<p>

The sound of the front door opening and a curious, high-pitched, "Hm?" from the front hall caught Stark's attention.  
>He carefully peeked around the corner and saw a strange girl putting a light pink purse on the hallway table. Stark could only see the back of her, but she didn't look like a Eureka resident, that's for sure. Slowly and quietly he eased up behind her, then quickly grabbed her shoulders, turning her around and demanded, "Who are you? How did you get in here?"<p>

Warm brown eyes stared fearfully back and a rouged mouth was open slightly in surprise. The pure terror in those eyes startled Nathan and to be honest this person didn't look particularly…

'_Those eyes_...'

"...Fargo?" Stark gasped.

"Go on, laugh!" His assistant squirmed in his grasp, warm tears squeezing out from beneath his lashes, dragging streaks of mascara with them, "You think I'm stupid now, right?"

Nathan didn't know what to say, emerald eyes took in Douglas' appearance with more attention. His assistant's top was pink and lacy, his chest flat and form lithe in its caress. He had obviously gotten rid of his chest hair for the moment, making him look younger than he was. The skirt stood out most of all, light blue denim and short, ridding up on Fargo's hips from their struggle and very close to showing the CEO whether or not there was lingerie underneath to complete the outfit. And, dear gods of science, those heels made his legs look...

"You shave your legs?" Stark blurted out without thinking.

Then he realized that Douglas was shaking. The legs that were always hidden beneath suit-pants or cargos, and were, indeed, silk-smooth, were crossed self-consciously under him.

"S-Shut up!" Fargo tried to snap, face flushed red. Streaks of makeup dripped from his face, staining his blouse. He didn't seem to notice through his mounting mortification.

Stark had never noticed how close to the line Fargo was between being beautiful like a boy and being beautiful like a girl; it didn't take much at all to cross it. Yet now, with uncertainty and fear of rejection reflecting in his chocolate eyes, unframed by glasses for once, the line became completely burred. Pretty like a boy, pretty like a girl… and then Stark realized that Fargo was simply pretty, no matter what clothes he wore.

"Please, just...just go!"

Stark was brought back to the present by the sniffling plea. Nathan had already made up his mind and made Douglas look at him, "No." He said it with the finality that he had voiced to Allison just a week before.  
>"Why are you upset?" He asked calmly, releasing Fargo's shoulders.<br>The assistant hiccuped softly before replying, "Not too many people can see through my outfit usually...only Jo, Vince and Zoe can tell it's me.  
>"And you though I wouldn't be able to tell? I'm the smartest person in this town besides Henry." Stark pointed out.<br>"I know...it's just, I didn't want any straight guys to find out." Fargo finally admitted, "They would just make fun of me for being a faggot..."  
>"You're gay?" Nathan asked curiously, to which Douglas nodded, then Stark raised an eyebrow, "but I thought you had this thing for Jo?"<br>"Cover up..." Fargo murmured quietly as he sat down on his couch.

"I guess I'll be leaving then." Stark said suddenly, he felt he was making things more awkward if he stayed any longer.  
>"Kay...see ya..."<p>

**Three Days later...**

"A skirt? Seriously?" Carter couldn't believe it.  
>Nathan narrowed his eyes slightly.<br>Larry grinned like a shark before bitting into his danish, "Yup, skirt, high heels, make-up, the works. Fargo is officially a cross-dressing fag."  
>Allison frowned, "Now Larry, you know to leave personal matters outside those front doors. I won't have you harassing Fargo at work."<br>"Hey," Larry started to defend just as Fargo walked in with a stack of paperwork, "It's not my fault that Fargo's a faggot."

Douglas stopped dead in the doorway, his face deathly pale. With a fluttering sound the papers hit the floor, scattering.  
>"What?" Larry turned and spotted Fargo, "Oh hey~" His tone was mocking, "Hey, Fargo, listen, my cousin's wedding is coming up and she wants to know if you'd like to be a brides maid."<br>Larry then broke into semi-restrained snickers while Carter was biting his lip. Allison looked at the floor, the ceiling, gritting her teeth in repressed anger.  
>"Or, or," Larry just wouldn't let it be, "Perhaps you'd rather be the flower girl!"<p>

With a strangled hitch of breath Fargo was out the door, tugging off his glasses along the way to rub at his eyes.  
>"Fargo!" Nathan shouted upon finally finding his voice, preparing to rush after him. What kind of person was he, letting people walk all over someone so insecure?<br>Larry rolled his eyes, never losing his smirk, "Stupid Fargo. Dramatic as usual."

Nathan and Allison both snapped.

Red.

Everywhere.

The office exploded into chaos.  
>Allison, who looked uncharacteristically murderous, was shouting as loudly as Nathan. Her eyes on Fargo had been filled with sympathy and admiration, but were now clouded with anger and tears.<br>They kicked up such a storm and threw such a fit that it was a full hour before Stark was banging on Fargo's door, demanding to be let in.

"Go away! Just leave me alone to die!" Came the tearful reply.  
>"Fargo!" Nathan yelled through the locked door, "Let me in! I want to talk to you!"<br>Reluctantly, the door eased open letting Nathan in.  
>He turned to shut the door as Fargo fell face first onto the couch, Kleenex tissues littered the floor, proof of how much he had been crying.<p>

"You can't let larry push you around like this." Stark said finally after a long silence only broken by an occasional sniffle.  
>"I don't want to talk about it." Fargo muttered firmly into the pillow.<br>"But you obviously need to." Nathan stated, tip toeing over to sit in the arm chair to the right of the couch, "And you can get past this if you do."  
>"But it… hurt...so much." Brown eyes peered over the armrest at him, pleading for understanding, "It was like… they saw my heart, and they didn't like it. They thought it was a joke."<br>"If it makes you feel any better, Douglas...Allie and I told them off for a whole hour." Nathan smiled as reassuringly as he could.  
>"...Really?" Fargo sniffed as he sat up.<br>"Yes, Allison loves that you like dressing up. She wants to go shopping with you and Jo sometime." To be honest, Nathan was getting tired of comforting him already. Stark never was very good at sympathy.  
>"Sounds fun..." Fargo mused, his mood seeming to rise, then he looked at Nathan, "But what do you think of me?"<p>

Nathan was put off guard by the loaded question, "I think that...you should do what makes you happy."  
>He took a deep breath, "Actually, I'm a bit jealous..."<br>Douglas looked at him skepticly and stared gathering the tissues into the trash, "Jealous of me? How?"  
>"You did what I never dared to do..." Nathan sighed, "I always knew I liked both guys and girls, but I never had the guts to wears women's clothing."<br>Fargo stood up from kneeling under a counter so fast he hit his head on the edge, "Ow! Wait, you're bisexual?"  
>Stark nodded, "I could never pick between the two, but I put up the cover that I strictly like women, just like you do with Jo. Allison loves that I like men...she's so odd sometimes."<p>

"So...what did you think of my outfit?" Fargo asked with uncertainty.  
>"I think you look fantastic in it, I almost couldn't recognise you until I saw your eyes." He answered honestly, feeling restless. He stood from the chair and stretched, "You can take tomorrow off if you want, I understand."<br>"Before you leave," Fargo held up his hand and started up the stairs, "I want to show you something!"  
>"...Alright?" Nathan complied, waiting patiently at the bottom of the stairs. '<em>Wonder if it's some new project of his<em>...'

"Ta da!"  
>Stark looked up and stopped breathing as time stood still.<br>Fargo had donned a lacy black lolita dress, complete with stockings, gloves, and a top hat.  
>He bit a blackened lip and stepped down to Stark's level, "Well? What do you think?"<br>"Beautiful..." Nathan complimented, breathing again.  
>"Thanks! It took me forever to find the right look. It's for Halloween!" Fargo babbled, obviously relieved that Stark hadn't rejected him, "This was the year I had planned to come out of the clo-"<br>Nathan cut his assistant off with a chaste kiss. He drew back just as quickly, embarassed that he had been so impulsive.  
>"...closet." Fargo finished, stunned.<p>

"What...why..." Douglas asked, wide-eyed and fearful of rejection, as though whatever Nathan said next would determine his entire self-worth. Sensing this, Fargo's mentor decided to convey his feelings more directly than words could manage.

Nathan kissed Douglas.

It was harder and more imploring than the last, Fargo was pressed flushed against him—as closely and seamlessly as they could manage. Fargo's mouth tasted sweet, but not like sugar; only like Fargo, because there was no way of replicating it or comparing it to anything else. Nathan was the same, and yet so undeniably different.

Douglas whimpered softly as Nathan eased them back up the stairs and into the first room he found. Luckily, he had found Douglas' bedroom, a small room housing a bed , a tv, and a desk. Stark pushed him back to lie on the bed without breaking lip contact.

When they finally parted for air, Nathan had decided that he was going to continue his irrational and impulsive behavior.  
>He was startled when he felt a hand probe around his waist, rubbing against his erection.<br>"I guess you really like this outfit, huh?" Fargo asked breathlessly as he flipped them and settled down on the floor while Nathan sat.

Smiling, Fargo pulled down the zipper as well as the underwear, revealing an energetic organ already leaking out pre-cum.  
>"Are you this hard just from looking at me in this outfit? I didn't know… that you have a thing for lolitas." He said as he stroked the straining rod ever so slowly.<br>The grin on his face was so uncharactaristic of him, "I'm so happy that you desire me this much… Master."

Nathan held his breath.

Fargo smirked at him, blinking his eyes seductively, "Master, what would you like me to do? Do you want my hand? Or perhaps… my mouth?"  
>He gave a teasing lick to the head.<p>

Nathan would have loved to tell him how much he would like to throw Fargo onto the bed and just fuck him senseless.  
>However, he was curious as to exactly how good Fargo was at this.<br>"Mouth, my little pet." He ordered, going along with the game.  
>Douglas smiled, "As you wish, Master."<p>

Stark almost moaned when Douglas suddenly took his already burning organ into his mouth, feeling the warmth clamping down on him.  
>Fargo closed his eyes as he bobbed his head, taking it deeper into his mouth, all the while moaning, "Mmmh, mmm."<br>He was obviously enjoying himself. He pulled back and started licking it from the base, and then to the skin beneath the head.  
>"Fuck..." Nathan breathlessly cursed when a thumb ran across the slit of his member, drops of precum dripping down the reddened flesh. More restrained moans escaped his lips when Fargo purposely grazed his teeth along the length, although he was careful not to hurt his mentor.<p>

Nathan was panting heavily and gasping and moaning, bending his back from the intense pleasure he felt.  
>Then he felt a wave of something intense surging from inside him, his mind became hazed and blurry and he knew he was so close to completion, "Douglas! I'm gonna-" At that exact moment, he pulled his assistant's head back to the side, managing to miss him.<br>If anything Fargo looked almost irritated, "I could've swallowed, geez...lemme find some tissues."

After the problem was solved it was right back to business.  
>The kissing evolved into something more and more primal and hungry as piece by piece their outfits came off. At one point Fargo fummbled in his bedside drawer for two things, lube and condoms.<br>"You do this often?" Nathan asked raising an eyebrow amused.  
>Fargo shook his head, "No, but I like to be prepared." Without another word he started slicking up Nathan's erection while kissing his neck.<br>"Mmmm, can I...can I ride you?" The breathless question was met with a low moan, which Fargo took as a Hell Yes.

Douglas eagerly positioned himself above Stark's erection, pressing up a little against the still-tight entrance. Nathan slid in rather easily thanks to the copious amount of lube slicking his dick, while Douglas' face blushed as he panted and groaned at the sudden intrusion and movement.  
>"Just w-wait a second." Fargo groaned as he squirmed, trying to adjust to the sudden thick girth inside him. He put his hands on Nathan's chest for support as he lifted himself. Then he let gravity take it's course, but he rocked back with the movement, unintentionally causing the dick inside of him to rub harder against his insides.<p>

He panted out between gritted teeth, Nathan's fingers looping through his hair supportively. Fargo adjusted himself further on top of Nathan, until he had enough leverage to push himself up again on his mentor's length until only the head remained inside, then let gravity sink him back down. He rolled his hips and moaned because of the simultaneous pleasure of being filled and stretched, '_so fucking wide fuck fuck fuck_.'

Nathan brought his hands to his assistant's hips to help and bucked, driving deeper and apparently hitting the younger's prostate if the sudden cry of pleasure was anything to go by. The rocking became more frantic and started to lose it's rhythm. He looked up through half-lidded emeralds and almost came then. Douglas had his head tossed back, eyes shut, mouth open framed by pink lips, face flushed; the dictionary picture of pleasure.  
>"...hah...I c-can't...!" Douglas moaned at the ceiling as he rode out his orgasm, his body constricting impossibly tight around Nathan, triggering his own as he bucked up into his assistant's body.<p>

"You can stay, if you want." Douglas managed to say once they had laid on the bed in a post-climax haze.  
>"I'm too tired to move anyway." Nathan chuckled as he halfheartedly pulled up the sheets, "What time is it?"<br>"Seven in the afternoon." Fargo read his beside clock.  
>"Eh, screw it, I'm tired..." Stark murmured as he pulled Douglas flush to him, spooning.<br>"Me too...night."  
>"Night..."<p> 


End file.
